


Late night

by OhMalecYouSoFine



Series: The Doctor and the Teacher Series [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMalecYouSoFine/pseuds/OhMalecYouSoFine
Summary: Magnus loved working at the hospital, helping people and saving lives is what he always wanted. Alexander works as a  teacher at the nearby school, first grade, and as much as he understands his boyfriends long and sometimes late hours he sometimes gets stressful because he's never home. AU





	Late night

It was late, probably a little after eleven on a Friday night as Magnus climbed the stairs to his apartment. One of the joys of living in New York. At first he had always hated living in the old battered down building but it was Alec and his first home together and they grew to love it. Sliding his key into the slot he unlocked the door and headed inside. The house was dark and quiet but he crept in anyway. Flicking on the light he wasn't surprised to see Alec laying asleep on the couch. Maxie, the black and white husky they bought together when they first moved in two years ago was laying asleep on his stomach. Going over to the couch he picked Maxie up and placed him on the other couch and when he turned back around Alec was watching him. He smiled. "Sorry darling I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." Alec says running his hands over his face. He took in his husbands exhausted posture and sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes love I'm just a little tired. Friday's are always our more busier nights and this one was the worst I've had in a while." Magnus was paged at three in the morning for a bus crash that left dozens injured and because he was the most experienced and best surgeon in Brooklyn he was always on call. He never thought much of it though because he loved helping others. It was a passion he's had ever since he was young and would play doctor with his mother and father. 

"Magnus?"

Haven't realized he zoned out he saw that Alec was now directly in front of him. "Sorry love."

Alec reached out and took Magnus hand in his own. He led them back to their bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. Kneeling down he untied his shoes and pulled them off before doing the same to his socks. Placing them to the side he pulled Magnus back to his feet before pulling off his shirt. He pulled down his scrubs then looked up, a small smile on his face. "Step out." 

Magnus did as he was told then was pushed back down onto the bed. "You don't always have to do his Alexander?"

"I want to...you do so much for others I want to do something for you." Leaning down he pressed a light kiss to his husband before pulling away. "Do you want to shower?"

"Honestly I just want to sleep." Magnus moved under the covers and Alec followed suit. Once under he felt his lovers arm go around his waist, resting on his stomach. A few light kisses were placed on his neck as he snuggled into the warmth of his covers and the heat of Alec's body. 

"I love you."

Magnus eyes drifted shut. "I love you too." 

As Magnus slept he stayed awake just staring down at him. The two of them had been through a lot together. Some good some bad but they were always able to find their way back to each other. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Magnus and he knew that Magnus felt the same way. Tomorrow would be Magnus's day off and he just hoped for once he could have that day to rest instead of being called into the hospital again. Magnus had overworked himself once before and it not only took a toll on him but their relationship as well. He was going to make sure that didn't happen again. Closing his eyes he soon drifted off to sleep, his grip around Magnus's waist getting slightly tighter. 

Early the next morning Alec awoke first as usual. He shifted from under Magnus and wasn't surprised when it didn't disturb his slumber. He patted to the kitchen in just his boxers and Maxie followed after him. He poured some food in Maxie's bowl before making himself a bowl of cereal. He was just about to sit down when there was a knock at the door. Bowl in hand he went to answer it. It was Jace and he was as loud as always was but Alec quickly silenced him. "Not so loud, Magnus had another late night and I don't want to wake him just yet."

"Is he okay?" Clary asked following Jace into the apartment.

Alec nodded. "He's just tired. It's like they've been doubling his hours and it's wearing him down." 

"Have you talked to him about it yet." Clary asked sitting on the couch with Jace.

"I was going to today whenever he wakes up." Alec sat on the stool and began eating his cereal. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"We wanted to see if you guys wanted to hang out." Jace says. "There's a hockey game tonight and were going to meet Izzy and Simon there."

"I don't know." Alec says. "It depends on Magnus and if he's up for anything when he wakes up. I'll probably just text you later if he's up for it."

Jace nodded. "Alright well if we don't see you tonight I guess we'll see you tomorrow." 

Alec walked them out before returning to his bowl of cereal. Once he was done he began to make breakfast for Magnus. Afterwards he headed back to the bedroom to find Magnus still dead to the world. Deciding to let him sleep he put the food away before talking a quick shower. Coming back out he plopped down on the couch before flicking on the tv. Maxie climbed onto his lap as he settled down. He frowned when the phone suddenly started ringing. He quickly picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Alec its Lydia." The woman says. Lydia was a nurse who worked at the hospital and was close friends with Magnus. 

"Hey Lydia." He says. He could already tell where this conversation was going.

"Um is Magnus there?" She asked.

Alec paused. "Yeah but he had a late night and he's still asleep. I don't want to wake him just yet."

"Okay, I was just going to give him a heads up." Lydia says. "There was a pretty bad accident today and they might page him soon. I'm sorry, I know this is his off day."

Alec sighed and sat up. "It's there anyone else that can come in? Just give him this day Lydia...please."

"I'll do what I can Alec but I don't make the final call." Lydia says.

"Thanks." Hanging up the phone he tossed it aside before moving Maxie off his lap. Getting up he headed back to the bedroom to find Magnus hugging a pillow to his chest. He smiled and turned to leave but Magnus stopped him. 

"Hello Love." Magnus slowly sat up and glanced over at the bedside clock. "How long have you been up...why didn't you wake me."

"You needed the rest." Alec came over and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"But it's the first day in a long time that we get to spend together, I don't want to sleep through it." Magnus sat up against the headboard, a frown appearing on his face. "I'm sorry love."

Alec frowned. "For what?"

"For being a terrible boyfriend." Magnus looked down. "The past few weeks we've barely seen each other. I've had to cancel important dates because of my job. Maybe I can find something else to do. Something that doesn't require me to work all these hours."

"Magnus stop." Alec says. "I would never ask you to stop doing something you love for me."

Magnus moved over and sat next to Alec, intertwining their fingers. "Maybe I can see if I can get a lighter schedule. Lydia's offered to pick up a few of my shifts if I ever needed too so I can talk to her. I don't want us to be like we were a year ago. When it almost cost us our relationship." His phone started beeping and he reached over and picked it up. "It's Lydia, she said got it covered, enjoy your day off. What does she mean, got what covered?"

"She called about a pretty bad accident and said that they might page you but I insisted they find someone else. You needed the rest." 

"And I feel much better now. In fact why don't I just show you how I feel." Getting up he stood in front of Alec before pushing him down on the bed and climbing on top of him. His fingers raked down Alec's chest. "I've missed you love."

Alec grabbed the back of Magnus's head and pulled him down into a kiss. His hands sliding down to rest on his waist. He sat up and locked his arms around Magnus's waist before getting up and flipping them over. He moved them up against the headboard, never breaking their kiss. Pulling back he smiled. "I've missed you too." Just as their kiss deepens Alec frowned. "Magnus, as much as I love you...you stink."

Magnus couldn't stop the crackle that erupted from his mouth and he lightly smacked Alec on the cheek. "Asshole." He pushed Alec off of him and got to his feet. He headed to the bathroom and turned on the water. Just as he was about to get in a pair of arms circled his waist. "Oh so now you want to be close to me?" 

"I always want to be close to you, even if you stink." He kissed him on the neck before getting into the bathtub. Magnus following him soon after. Fifteen minutes later they were on their way back to the bedroom, Alec glued to Magnus's backside. Maxie was asleep on the floor in front of the bed. "So Jace and Clary stopped by, their going to a hockey game tonight and they wanted to see if we wanted to go but I told them I'd check with you first."

"I'm still kinda tired." Magnus says moving away from Alec and climbing under the covers. "Come lay with me." 

Alec moves behind Magnus and wrapped his arms around him. "Love you."

Magnus smiled, Eyes getting heavy. "I love you too."

•••••••


End file.
